


A Wounded Silver Fox

by Faerdhinen



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Underage Sex, Feeding, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Man, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerdhinen/pseuds/Faerdhinen
Summary: Sevastien rushed into the swarm of monsters, not caring one bit as to what might happens to his body. Continually, he cut the monsters into pieces efficiently, his azure sword drenched in purplish blood and his usually immaculate suit stained with blood of his enemy.He continued doing so, again and again and again. Then he realized that's what makes people calls him the Sanguine Hellhound, his act were that like of a hound, killing its foes ruthlessly and without care for others.Until..He heard a thump sound of sort and got into stance, all of his senses heightened. Golem, he thought to himself, but when the creature appeared in front of the only cave's exit, his eyes were filled with fears.





	A Wounded Silver Fox

Sevastien rushed into the swarm of monsters, not caring one bit as to what might happens to his body. Continually, he cut the monsters into pieces efficiently, his azure sword drenched in purplish blood and his usually immaculate suit stained with blood of his enemy.

He continued doing so, again and again and again. Then he realized that's what makes people calls him the Sanguine Hellhound, his act were that like of a hound, killing its foes ruthlessly and without care for others.

Until..

He heard a thump sound of sort and got into stance, all of his senses heightened. Golem, he thought to himself, but when the creature appeared in front of the only cave's exit, his eyes were filled with fears. 

A cocytus, and a extremely big one at that. It roared loudly, making the cave walls tremble with its might and Sevas started to hear his own heartbeats. This is bad. He thought to himself, a Cocytus needed a considerable number of people to take down, just one man is clearly a suicide, but what choice did he have really?

None.

He had to fight it, he had to. Otherwise there's no escape. 

He took a deep breath to steady himself, and lunged at the creature. He lunged at what is known to be the fatal spot, but before his sword even pierced it, he was swatted away by the Cocytus. He coughed, blood spurting into his suit. Fortunately, he blocked it with his left hand, otherwise he might be dead by now.

At the cost of his left hand, he continued fighting, this time learning the pattern of the creature and adapting at amazing speed. He had delivered perhaps a hundreds of blows and stabs into the creature, but it did not seem to affect it as much as he would've liked.

Soon the terror of dead caught him, and he found his body not wanting to move. This was his fault after all, had he listened to his Captain's orders, nothing would go wrong, but he had to be greedy, he had to prove to someone that he was more than a knight, and this was the result.

Just as he was about to get blasted by the Cocytus' laser, he heard a terrible scream, and surprisingly it wasn't from him. The creature were moaning in pain, its hands and feets trashed everywhere trying to hit whoever did the damage.

He opened his eyes to see none, just the creature trashing around. What just happened? he thought to himself and then it came to him. It's not that there wasn't anyone. The person was just too fast for him to follow as he saw each blow delivered at the creature bodies, its ribs breaking as the seemingly nonexistent sword pierced through it, spurting a fair amount of blood onto the pale frozen surface.  
He froze in the spot, it's useless to try to fight anyway, he's too weak to take on this cocytus alone. After a while, the creature crumbled to the floor, screaming in pain and not being able to move.

And he saw it, a person he was wearing a hood and a cape, effectively making him unable to be identified, he stood on top of the creature's chest and delivered his final blow with his golden sword into the heart of the creature and it moaned again, though this time it only lasted a couple seconds before it went dead silent. 

The person jump from the cocytus' chest and opened his hood. A young boy., and Sevas gazed at him with amazement. The young boy was walking, no, running towards him in a hurry and before he collapses, he was there to catch him. "..Who?" he muttered weakly, his voice hoarse and dead tired. Instead of saying anything he just carried the old knight away, leaving the cave behind. Sevas who was too tired to did anything about him just accepted it in silent, glad that he was still alive.

He woke up to the sound of trickling water and the feeling of a warm blanket over his body, Gran noticed that his patient was awake and grabbed him a cup of tea and placed it on the desk. "Tea?" he asked, his voice light and playful. Sevas just nodded, not trusting his voice to speak for him. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." he said as he tried raising his arms to accept the tea but it won't move. His eyes widened in terror, had he lost both of his arms? Knowing what the old warrior was thinking, Gran raised his voice as to snap Sevas away from his terror. "No, you did not lost your hands, they're broken, sure. But I’m sure it would heal in no time, considering your race." He said, his voice calm and even. "It's quite ordinary that you can hold off that cocytus by yourself." he added, lifting a cup of tea to the old warrior's mouth and pour it down gently. Sevas took it reluctantly, he was humiliated, not being able to use his arms. "It's alright." he said, his voice now soft and warm and everything in his head seemed to clear away, his embarrassment ebbed away steadily.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice still hoarse and tiny, but Gran heard it nonetheless. "Gran." he answered simply, sipping a cup of tea from himself as well. "I'm a monster hunter. I was scouting that cave away for some, but at the entrance there were none, and what dwelled in the deepest reach is a Cocytus. You're lucky that I found you." he explained, his tone light and yet still firm and commanding.  
"Thank you." he muttered his relief, before closing his eyes again. "You're welcome. Oh, do you mind telling me your name?" Gran asked, his voice turned playful again. "Ah, of course. Where's my manner. I'm Sevastien of the Holy Knights. or Ex-holy knights perhaps. I highly doubt that they would glad having me there with them anymore. A holy knight always follows orders, and I..." he stopped, turning quiet. "I understand. Once you healed, you could go anywhere you liked, although I wouldn't mind if you decided to come along with me." he smiled and Sevas could feel his heart flutters. "I.." he stopped, not knowing what to say. "Don't worry about it. Now how about some soup? You haven't eaten since I found you yesterday." he offered, holding a bowl of soup in his hands. "Soup would be marvellous, yes." he said, trying to lift his arms again forgetting that they were still injured. "Ah." his face burned in embarrassment at the fact that he would be spoonfed by this young man, "It seemed like I would require some assistance.." he muttered shyly, his face burning even brighter. He expected a cruel remarks or an insult but he found none, just that warm chuckle of Gran. "I don't mind. Now open up." he lifted the spoon and placed it in between his lips, he opened his mouth obediently and swallowed the spoonful of soup. His eyes widened at how delicious it was and Gran smiled seeing his reaction.

"Alright, now for the second round." he opened his mouth again, wanting to taste more of that otherworldly delicious soup. It should felt wrong, an old man being spoonfed by a young boy, but it did not to him, everything never felt more right than this is and found himself smiling. "You have a lovely smile." he said casually, lifting the spoon again and Sevas' mouth opened obediently again, his brain took a moment to register what Gran had just said and he swallowed the food too quickly, resulting in him coughing heavily. Gran just laughed lowly, grabbing a glass of water and eased it into the older man's throat. "F-Forgive me. That was unexpected." he blushed again, wondering how could this man be so charming. "No need to apologize, love." Gran teased and Sevas could feel his face burns again, but Gran was laughing, and soon he joined laughing too.

"Would you like a massage? I bet it'd speed up your healing process." Gran asked out of nowhere, catching Sevas off-guard again. He opened his mouth to speak. "O-of course, if it's not too much." Gran nodded and suddenly his hands were pulling on his blanket, revealing his pale sturdy body, covered in bandages. Sevas blushed again unaware that he was naked beneath the cover, of course he was, otherwise how would Gran treat his injury then. 

"You sure blush a lot for someone at your age." he said casually, totally ignoring the whimpers the older man had when he flipped his body so that he was facing down. He looked gorgeous, his silver hair splayed everywhere untied, his Erune-ears sitting lightly on top of his head and that pale complexion that he has, giving him an almost ethereal feel to it. "Calm down, take a breath." he said gently, as he started massaging the sore muscles, Sevas let out an undignified moan at that, the touch felt too good, he knew that Gran had no intention of making it sexual, but he can't help it. "F-forgive me." he said shortly, not knowing what kind of words he would say next following that. "It's alright." Gran cooed again, as he start to massage him again.

It took him fifteen minutes to complete it, but the result was worth it, Sevas was boneless on the bed, feeling completely content, he could lift his arms now, and his body didn't hurt as much. "Thank you. I'm quite dumbfounded as to what I could do to repay.." He said, stretching himself and looking too gorgeous for Gran's liking. "What about helping me hunting? I know your body haven't healed completely yet, but I'm sure you could help me." Sevas nodded, of course, he'd be happy to do it for him. "Of course, I'm afraid my previous outfit were battered to pieces though." he said, aware of how much damage had been done on his suit. 

Gran just laughed and stood from the chair he was sitting on. "Don't worry, I have a couple of pairs on the wardrobe there." he pointed to the wardrobe that stood across the room. Sevas nodded. "Good, then I'll just change for a bit. Be quick if you can." he said dismissively and turned the other way. Before having a chance to open his mouth to speak, Gran were gone from the room, leaving him alone.

 

He took a deep sigh and stood from the bed with a shaky legs, his body felt so weak, but he'd felt bad if he just laid there like an old man, even though he was. He scanned the room and goes to the bathroom and sprayed water on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it something similar to a hairstyle. He groaned when his effort turned to no avail, his hair were too long, he goes back to the bathroom and found a convenient ribbon to tie his hair with. He ran through his hair again and tied the ribbon neatly behind his hair, forming a ponytail that is his usual hairstyle back in the service.

Sevas nodded when he thought he looked good, or at the very least presentable. He opened the wardrobe to find bunch of leather trousers and armor carefully hanged inside. One immediately caught his attention. The outfit looked good, with black and blue coloring it. He donned it immediately, smiling when it fits his body completely. 

The leather felt nice on his skin, and would surely leave no marks or any other unpleasant thing, save for the fact that his behind looked absolutely filthy with it. The leather accentuate his behind in a way that he never thought it could and he blushed heavily when the thought came to him. 

Picking another outfit was not an option, Gran told him to be quick, and it wouldn’t be good for him to disappoint the boy so early. With that he took the cape that was also hanged in the wardrobe and donned it, vaguely wishing that Gran couldn’t or could see him.

“You done?” Gran appeared out of nowhere, he was using the same outfit he’s using before when slaying that cocytus. “Yes, yes of course.” he replied, his voice coming out a little shaky. Gran noticed it instantly and lifted his eyebrow, but not saying anything about it. “There’s your sword.” he said, handing him the ever-blue Azure sword and Sevas took it gladly, his face beaming with happiness at the knowledge of knowing his sword didn’t get too badly damaged, quite the contrary, it looked pristine as ever, the stains of blood were none. 

Without thinking, he leaned in and hugged the boy tightly, smiling like an idiot. Gran was taken by surprise, but he quickly reciprocate, hugging the old man back and rubbing his back. It took Sevas a moment to realize what he had just done, and his face flared red instantly, “F-F-Forgive me..” he stuttered, expecting Gran to be angry at him.

“There’s no need,” he smiled kindly and again his heart flutters.”Shall we go?” he asked, his voice calm and even. Sevas nodded his agreement and said in a low voice. “Yes, please.”

Gran nodded and stormed outside the room in a hurry, grabbing a crossbow and bolts also. Sevas found it difficult to keep up with him, he was in no way slow, but god the young man is fast, he jumped around the odd terrains of mountain with no problem. Though it shouldn’t come as a surprise, he thought. After all, the boy just took a Cocytus single handedly after all.

“Do keep up, old man.” he said cheekily, looking back at him. Instead of being irritated, Sevas could only smile at the comment, and did so. His words came as an order and he followed through instantly, suddenly he was aware he didn’t trip or being clumsy anymore. His move were efficient, and light. 

Abruptly, Gran stopped and raised his hand. Sevas stopped immediately behind him and looked at the boy with curiosity, before saying anything, Gran put a finger on his lips, telling him to be silent.

Gran crouched, eyeing the rabbit with predatory gaze and Sevas shuddered at the thought that it could be him being hunted by his wonderful companion. He raised his crossbow and aimed it carefully, his hands completely steady and not letting a breath of air left his lungs. 

Sevas swallowed the lump in his throat, completely amazed again by this boy. It was deadly silent, save for his own breaths, but Gran seemed not to care, instead he pulled the trigger and the bolt landed precisely at the rabbit’s head, piercing it nicely and Gran dashed at his meat. 

He grinned widely as he hold the rabbit by its ear, showing it off to Sevas. The older man smiled proudly, but soon his smile disappeared. “Gran!” he shouted. Gran put on a confused face before realizing the golem that stood behind him. Luckily, he was agile, or he would’ve died. “

“That was a close one.” he muttered, catching his breath. Sevas immediately stepped up, and raised his sword. His stance clear with intent of protecting the boy behind him. “Can I borrow your sword? I don’t think this crossbow is enough to hurt it.” he said casually, but Sevas growled. “No. Please, let me protect you.” he said carefully. Gran was surprised, but he nodded anyway. “Alright.” he stepped back and let the old man handle the golem.

 

Sevas lunged at it quickly, wanting Gran to see how tough he is. His movement were expeditious, not a single of movement unnecessary, he’s quite literally floating like a butterfly, slicing with his magic-imbued sword through the rock-hard flesh. It took him only a couple seconds to bring the creature down. After confirming that it was truly dead, he turned his face to look at Gran, wanting to be praised. But instead of that, he got Gran running up to him and hugged him tightly.

“You’re magnificent! Old man!” he said happily, giggling as he nuzzled himself onto Sevastien’s chest. Sevastien blushed at the praise, but smiled nonetheless. “Why thank you, my lord.” he said, with much affection. “So I’m your Lord now?” he asked, looking upwards. “Well, if you’d like to be.” he replied, combing the younger boy’s hair. Gran let go of the hug, and Sevas whined at the loss of the warm body against his. “Oh, I’d love to give you much, much order.” Gran said, his voice low and dangerous, but it only served to fuel the already rising arousal he had. “Oh, yes please, my lord.” Gran just laughed. “Let’s go home first.” his words registered as a command in his head and Sevastien followed through obediently.

It took them awhile to get back into Gran’s house, but once inside, Gran wasted no time pining the older man to the wall. Sevastien let out an undignified moan at the forceful and possessive gesture, and surrendered completely, letting Gran use his body the way he saw fit.

“Bed. Now.” Gran muttered breathlessly, looking deeply into his eyes. Sevastien nodded, and shed his clothes along the way, leaving only a couple of bandages wrapped around his body. Gran lunged at the bed and began kissing him forcefully, nipping his bottom lip and making it swollen in progress.

With deft hands, he unwrapped the bandage and looked at the wounds, or what’s left of them. The skin have completely healed, the purple bruises had completely disappeared and once agan Gran were amazed at how fast Euruns regenerative abilities are. “Your kind surely do have a fast regerenative abilty, don’t they?” Sevas nodded, not knowing what to say next.

The worry left him as soon as he found his hands pinned above his head and tied using the bandages, “Trust me.” Gran whispered. “Yes, my lord. Always.” came the breathy reply in an instant, and he heard Gran growled at the words. Gran began caressing him gently, a light feathery touches here and there that made him squirming in bed, desperate for more. “So needy.” he purred, nipping his ears and Sevastien moaned lewdly. “So sensitive.” he continued, lapping at his ears lazily, it took him a moment to feel Gran’s hand on his crotch, massaging the bulging erection gently. He was so hard than he have ever been in his life, as evidenced by the amount of precum streaming steadily down his shaft. Also the fact that Gran looking at him with such possessive gaze did not help one bit.

“Gran.. please..” he begged, voice broken and hoarse. Instead of doing what he wished him to do, Gran just started to lick down his chest, chuckling when the older man whimpered meekly. “I love you.” he whispered, his mouth sucking on the erect pink knobs. Sevastien cried out, making all kind of undignified noises that he would usually be embarassed, but with him, with Gran, he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Gran was merciless, biting, ucking and licking at the abused flesh without stopping, until the owner turned into a pile of sobbing mess, unable to form any sentences.

“Lovely, so so, so lovely.” he kissed him, before circling one of his fingers on Sevas’s hole. It took him a moment to register what’s there, and once the digit finally breached him, he moaned out loud, his cock spasming white liquid on his belly, drenching him in his own come.

Gran started pumping his fingers in and out, distantly wondering how it could slip inside easily, but that didn’t matter much, what matter now is how to please this inexplicable old man that had surrendered his own body willingly and eagerly to him. 

Soon, Sevas felt two fingers inside of him, gently scissoring and stretching him. The moment it found the bundles of nerves placed deep inside his hole, he cried out again, eyes closing and opening as his orgasm runs its courses through his body. Gran decided to stay silent the whole thing, just cataloguing what he witnessed into his mind, not wanting to forget the first time they had done this.

After a a minute that felt like hours, Gran finally pulled his fingers out, and started pouring a generous amount of oil onto his hard cock. Sevas opened his eyes weakly, and came for the third times when the image of Gran’s cock, hard in front of him. “Please… my Lord.. inside me..” he begged meekly, hands placed on his arse and spreading them wide, hoping that Gran would just get on with it already.

Gran nodded, and with gentle administration put it slowly inside him, his eyes shutting close as e felt the warm heat enveloping his shaft. He froze for a second, not wanting to end this too quickly. God, he felt too good, as if he were made for this and just this alone. 

The moment it was inside him, Sevas’s hands started to trashed away, he wanted to hold him, he wanted to hold him so bad, to feel that strong solid body against him claiming him with all he got. Knowing his intentions, Gran reached out to untie the knot that were binding his hands together. Instantly, the older man’s hands snaked around his neck, and he pulled him in deeply for a kiss, his tongue pliant and submissive against his Lord’s relentless assault, and he loved it, he loved every second of their lovemaking.

Gran started moving again, thrusting him with an amazing accuracy that sent shivers down his spine every time he hit his prostate, crying out his lover’s name as he came again and again with each thrust. “Sevastien..” he whispered breathily against him, his hands cradling his head and stroking his cheek. “Inside me.. My lord..” he smiled, before kissing him again

And Gran did just that, he came with a silent cry emanating from him as he released his seed inside his lover’s welcoming heat. “I love you.” he said, panting and still catching his breath. Sevastien just smiled, his face beaming with pure joy and happiness before he said in an equally affectionate tone. “And I you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome :)


End file.
